


Родительские чувства

by Солар (DragonSolar)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Family Fluff, Gen, Out of Character, parental feeling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80
Summary: - Он это не наденет! Капитан, ему всего семнадцать!- Скотти, нам нужно попасть на этот корабль. И Чехов идёт с нами - это не обсуждается.- Но не в этой форме!- Да что с ней не так?!Рядом усмехнулся Маккой, привлекая к себе внимание сбитого с толку навигатора. Мужчина насмешливо и отчасти даже сочувственно смотрел на бушующего инженера.- Доктор Маккой, почему мистер Скотт так реагирует на мою форму?- Потому что она открытая, а тебе всего семнадцать.- Уже семнадцать, сэр.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott





	Родительские чувства

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканоню, что Чехов дико восхищается Скоттом и у них очень теплые отношения в стиле наставник|ученик, хотя временами не совсем понятно кто кого учит, пушто все мы помним какой наш Паша вундеркинд

— Он это не наденет! Капитан, ему всего семнадцать!

— Скотти, нам нужно попасть на этот корабль. И Чехов идёт с нами — это не обсуждается.

— Но не в этой форме!

— Да что с ней не так?!

Кирк непонимающе уставился на энсина. Под его взглядом юноша невольно одёрнул новоприобретенную имперскую форму. Золотистый жилет плотно прилегал к телу, не считая шнуровки спереди. Она начиналась повыше груди, обнажая ключицы, почти соединяла ткань на груди, прикрывая её и тем не менее оставляя посередине полоску голой кожи, а затем становилась более свободной, открывая живот. Самому Чехову наряд нравился, однако у главного инженера он почему-то вызывал возмущение.

Пересечение с параллельной реальностью было неожиданным и сопровождалось потерей нескольких членов экипажа, попавших на чужой корабль и появлением одного имперского энсина. Вследствие всего этого теперь организовывалась спасательная операция. Которая уже с самого начала шла как-то не так.

— Потому что она слишком открытая, Джим! А ему всего семнадцать!

— О господи, Скотти…

Рядом усмехнулся Маккой, привлекая к себе внимание сбитого с толку навигатора. Мужчина насмешливо и отчасти даже сочувственно смотрел на бушующего инженера.

— Доктор Маккой, почему мистер Скотт так реагирует на мою форму?

Теперь Маккой с некоторой иронией посмотрел на самого Чехова и вздёрнул бровь. Паша невольно улыбнулся этой «подсмотренной» привычке медика.

— Потому что она открытая, а тебе всего семнадцать.

— **Уже** семнадцать, сэр, — резонно заметил парень. — И мистер Скотт никак не комментирует наряд мисс Ухуры.

Мужчина невольно оглянулся на девушку. Связистка красовалась в красной форме состоящей из топа и косой, преступно короткой юбки. Доктор пожал плечами.

— Она совершеннолетняя и не его дочь.

— Но, сэр, я ведь тоже не его сын, — недоуменно возразил Чехов, вновь обращая взгляд к по-прежнему переругивающимся Кирку и Скотту.

Маккой снисходительно ему улыбнулся и слегка, словно заговорщически склонился.

— Малыш, когда тебе будет как нам со Скотти, ты поймёшь, что каким бы умным ты ни был, если тебе меньше двадцати, твоя судьба это находиться в секторе «дети». А детям, как известно, запрещены алкоголь, табак, наркотики, люди обоих полов и откровенная одежда. Для Скотта этот постулат возведён в абсолют. Смирись.

Чехов озадаченно уставился на спорящих мужчин. Доктор, заметив, что они наконец стали приближаться к компромиссу, хлопнул парня по плечу.

— И да, постарайся сделать так, чтобы ближайшие пару лет, Скотт не узнал о ваших с Сулу посиделках в обнимку с ромуланским элем. Пилот нам ещё пригодится.

Парень слегка ошалевше кивнул, глядя на направившегося в их сторону инженера.

— Паша, ты идёшь со мной, — огласил тот приговор, хватая Чехова за ворот формы и утягивая в сторону лифта.

Джим проводил Скотти и Чехова насмешливым взглядом и встал рядом с другом. Отцовские инстинкты главного инженера оказались поистине удивительны и непрошибаемы. Мужчина не выдержал и тихо рассмеялся.

— Как думаешь, Боунз, стоит рассказать Скотти о том, как профессионально Паша флиртует с девушками сильно старше себя и безуспешно пытается напоить Сулу водкой?

— Даже не думай. Такое развлечение испоганишь. Мальчишка только понял, что попал под заботливое крылышко нашего инженера.

— Капитан, надеюсь, вы не забыли причин этого маскарада? — Беззвучно появился Спок, осуждающе смотря на мужчин.

— Конечно же нет, Спок. У Скотти есть, — Джим бросил короткий взгляд на падд, — десять минут, чтобы решить проблему Чехова. Мы как раз будем готовы.

Вулканец согласно склонил голову, принимая этот аргумент. А капитан задумался, как скоро Сулу откроет пари о том, когда до Скотти дойдёт, что ангельская внешность Чехова ни на йоту не соответствует характеру этого русского черта.


End file.
